


Finally Found

by UnderwaterGem



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Chaotic Updates, Crossover, Fix It, Found Family, Gen, maybe some pairings haven't decided yet, no beta we die like ben, noblesse x umbrella academy crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterGem/pseuds/UnderwaterGem
Summary: Crombell was dead, the world was saved, and the Union was up in flames. What more could M-21 ask for? This question was answered when Tao comes across information linking him and M-24 to 41 other babies. An unexplained phenomena event that could mean he has a family out there.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Finally Found

His fingers were flying fast across the keyboard, his eyes quickly glancing across the many screens in front of him, barely staying there for a second before they moved on to the next screen. Tao stuck a tongue out in concentration as texts scrolled across the screens at impossible speeds.

This is what he was made for. Gathering information and storing it within milliseconds. He wasn't a fighter like the other DA-5 members had been. His specialty was behind the computer.

And hacking through the Union files was a piece of cake. A stale, moldy cake. The things they've done were far beyond what Tao had expected and seen. So many wars and deaths and tortures that were caused and carried out by the Union, it all made his stomach roll.

After Crombell had been defeated, the Union was left in shambles now that it had no First Elder to rule them. The fact that their organization and the terrible things they've done had been revealed to the public after the Nobles and Werewolves had exposed themselves didn't help (for the Union at least, heh).

And worsening their defenses against the public was just the icing.

He followed Frankenstein's orders, releasing what he knew the public could handle onto the internet, and storing the more important ones for Frankenstein's own database. Names of politicians who helped cover the Union's tracks, who took money favors for political gains. Devastating events that had been caused by the Union. Anything he knew the general public would take and spread like wildfire.

Tao glanced at the screen that kept a vigilant eye on the dumped files and saw the clicks and views and comments that flew across the screen as people who were curious about the secret organization came across the information within nearly seconds of him releasing them.

Most of the comments and reactions were of disgust and horror and fear. How an organization can be the cause of so many terrible things and performed human experiments without being discovered escaped their grasp, and they were furious at those in power who knew and did nothing to stop them.

He was glad that their pain was finally being told to the world. That the Union would find it harder to rebuild itself now that the public knew. Leaders of countries would find it harder to secretly support the Union now that there was an outcry over it and the public's eye turned on them as well.

It was as he successfully forced his way into another Union data hub that he paused at the information there.

"Unusual births?" Tao muttered and leaned closer to read the files.

_On October 1, 1989...43 women went into labor around the world and gave birth...none of them had been pregnant when the day first began..._

Tao blinked and gaped, but continued reading.

The event wasn't tied to the Union, and the scientists haven't been able to figure out what caused these unusual births. They've tried getting their hands on these babies, but all but two had been snatched up and hidden from them.

Tao read the description of the babies they got their hands on and felt horror well inside of him.

_Baby 1 developed silver to grey hair, along with unusual grey pupils. Baby 2 has not grown hair at all. No eyelashes or eyebrows. Has acquired the same colored pupils as Baby 1. Both taken from the same woman, who died in childbirth. Family of the mother has been terminated.'_

He rocked back into his seat with a gasp and stared widely at the words. _'Silver to grey hair'_ swam in front of his eyes and it was the only thing he could focus on. As far as he knew, there was only one person from the Union who met that description -- that didn't involve old age affecting the hair color -- and he thought back to the images of M-24 and compared it to the second baby...

He flinched out of his frozen state when pictures of the two babies appeared with the help of his bug and he stared at the little faces. It was unmistakable who that baby grew up to be. Both of them.

Tao fumbled at his pockets to pull out his cellphone as he continued to read. While the other babies and their whereabouts were unknown, there were six who the Union kept a very close eye on.

Tao hit speed dial to the number he knew by heart and attempted to calm himself as the phone rang in his ear. He tapped his fingers on the desk chair's arm and his knee bounced as he waited.

This was huge, almost as big as finding out about the satellite. He breathed in and out to calm his heartbeat but still felt it skip a beat when the person answered.

"Tao? What's wrong?" M-21 sleepily asked.

Tao winced and looked at the late time before shaking his head. That wasn't important and M-21 wouldn't mind. Not to something like this.

"M...you should get down here. In the security room." He rasped out, and heard M-21 jump up and race out of his room without hesitating, knocking on a door -- probably Takeo's -- as he passed. "I found info about you, and I believe M-24 too."

The footsteps stopped abruptly and the sudden silence unnerved Tao. He heard quick shuffling and Takeo's concerned voice before M-21 finally made a noise.

A hitched breath that was quickening as the seconds went by.

"You...you did?"

Tao closed his eyes at the tone. So many emotions went into those three words. The main ones Tao could pick out was fear and hope.

The sound of M-21's hurried descent to the security room picked back up, louder and uncaring of the others who were likely still asleep. Tao heard Frankenstein's voice briefly in the background and assumed M-21 barrelled past the man without a second thought.

He hung up the phone when the thundering footsteps closed in on the door to the room and he spun in his chair to see M-21 burst through the already open door.

M-21 was out of breath as if he ran for miles. He stalked closer to Tao, wide eyes on the screens, flickering to each one before his eyes zeroed in on the one Tao had the files on.

"M...M...I think you might have family out there."

~ END ~

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM TO WRITE THIS!!

I hate the ending in Noblesse, amongst everything that happened we get no closure for M-21 at all. No background, no explanation on where his heart came from. I'm creating my own closure and doing a crossover with one of my favorite series in the process!

I haven't read the Umbrella Academy comics (yet), so the only thing I'll be bringing from that is the rest of their powers. I have heard a little about the origin of the births, but I'm not going to follow it exactly. I just know that it might've been an experiment? I'm not sure, but I'll find out once I have the money to buy the comics :D Updates will be chaotic, my inspiration comes and goes.

The chapter is super short. When it comes to chaptered fics, I always try to get them to at least 5k words, but it felt weird adding more? The next chapter will be longer!

\- Gem


End file.
